dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
.hack//Wiki:Requests
This is a page where you can request pages to be created in .hack//Wiki. Make the format: Month day, year Requested article Let the most recent go at the top. Once a request has been fulfilled, please delete the request. November 19, 2006 Do you think we should make an article about the Apkallu boards?--OtakuD50 02:03, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :I think we should just include something about it in the BBS page. --Phoenix 02:35, 20 November 2006 (UTC) November 9, 2006 I'm thinking we need more articles focusing on gameplay, such as: *Rengeki *Awakening *Scrolls and the like.--OtakuD50 00:41, 10 November 2006 (UTC) I agree, there should be a lot more information on gameplay of The World R:2 itself. It'd really help my RP. I'll put up some info at some time later, but some information is assumption-based, so I don't know what I can validly post. ~ Ichida October 12, 2006 *List of minor characters in Another Birth I'm not making this page myself because I don't know whether some characters will eventually get a bigger role or not. Besides, it might be an insult to some characters, as Salu gets his own article.--OtakuD50 17:21, 12 October 2006 (UTC) :Rather pointless. Just go to the Character page and list the characters there. Kulaguy 23:12, 12 October 2006 (UTC) October 7, 2006 I would like the whole .Hack// series list in an accurate, chronological order. Also, a list in the order which they were made. :1. See the Timeline of the .hack series and 2. The second request is too much for us because we can't find out when each .hack material was made and it'll be overall pointless. Kulaguy 17:53, 7 October 2006 (UTC) October 2, 2006 *The World R:2 Weapons List Name says it all. Couldn't we at least have a list for the weapons seen in the first volume of G.U.? --Shi no Kyoufu 13:30, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :We'll need to wait for the first game to come out. Only a few weeks left to go, y'know?--OtakuD50 21:11, 2 October 2006 (UTC) September 18, 2006 *Those phantoms from SIGN you meet in Outbreak... SIGN Phantoms maybe? --OtakuD50 23:07, 18 September 2006 (UTC) September 16, 2006 Risa Hamaoka still needs a pic, and there should be an article for Shouko (though I don't know what her last name is). I'll be gone for the weekend again, so try to refrain from raping the English language while I'm out, okay?--OtakuD50 08:39, 16 September 2006 (UTC) :She has no known last name I think, though her PC is a Wavemaster named Syua... - Kuukai2 19:27, 16 September 2006 (UTC) ::I'll take your word for it, then. No info for Miho (Another Birth) either?--OtakuD50 16:57, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :::Umm... Her last name is Oikawa? That's all I got... - Kuukai2 23:20, 18 September 2006 (UTC) September 13, 2006 *Waves We need an article on Waves, the protection granted to players via symbols. There's a short explanation of it in AI Buster, but Analysis should have a more detailed description, including how to identify which waves are granted on which players.--OtakuD50 17:05, 13 September 2006 (UTC) :We need articles about the entire setting, but I'm trying to think up the right format... - Kuukai2 19:19, 13 September 2006 (UTC) *Legends of The World *Legends of The World R:2 Yeah, that's what I think we should make an article of. I don't know a lot about it and neither do many others. Title is tentative. It could be called "Storyline of The World" or whatever. Kulaguy 22:59, 13 September 2006 (UTC) I've never understood this whole Wave thing, so if someone managed to make a page, I'd appreciate it. =/ Apparently, it would seem that all players have the choice as to what their wave is, presumably at character creation (since that is the only thing we really have no control over in .hack). Each wave seems to offer some sort of stat augmentation (seems to be invisible, as in not listed on the stat page, but probably just a percentage raise when the damage formula is run or something). Earth seems to grant a bonus to damage resistance, since Albiero said that it balanced his Long Arm character out, giving him the extra defense he needed in battle. Thats presumably Pdef (Physical Defense) and it probably also increases his Earth Element stat some as well... Anyways, I can continue to speculate, but as no other canon information has been given, we're kinda in the dark here... Ryoku 19:30 4 November 2006 (UTC) September 12, 2006 Could somebody make a template for "The World"/R:1 monsters? It would need a space for monster #, name, level, HP and SP, items you get from DDing it, and location found. --CRtwenty 15:00, 12 September 2006 (UTC) : Worked on a template for World R:1 monsters. I think I got everything that should be needed, if theres anything else you would like/need let me know. Template:Infobox Monster Also, not 100% sure how to move pages, so someone might want to move that to Template:Infobox R:1 Monster. --209.33.60.234 03:59, 5 October 2006 (UTC) April 10, 2006 *Monster info This could be useful for players. I was thinking that there could be info, e.g. name of monster, level, HP, virus core...basically an online Ryu Book IV! Fidchell :If anyone can get pics of the monsters from the Games, I'd be more than willing to fill out the info. Kulaguy 00:14, 26 June 2006 (UTC) ::I have a LOT of the .hack//Enemy cards. I could scan the monster cards in, if you'd like. ::Oh, wait... That'd be pointless as they're already scanned in online by Decipher. I was only trying to help, though. Possibly we can use the images from the cards if there's no copyright conflicts? (seeing as how they're already online and they - Decipher - took them from the games, I'm not sure how much of a conflict there could be)Solis 06:13, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :::There's no need. Unless you have cards that are in not in the List of ENEMY Cards, Decipher has already uploaded pics of most cards. The only ones missing are most promo cards, I think. Check through your promos and then check the Promo cards list. If you find any missing, tell me. Kulaguy 06:17, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I realized that Decipher uploaded them after my initial post. I have "Black Death" and "Puchi 2.0" which Decipher doesn't have pictures of... But I don't have any idea what 3p2 is. From the Card list here on the Wiki, I guess it's Astro Prince. It looks like the list here on the Wiki is pretty complete, to me. If you need a scan of "Black Death" then just notify me somehow and I'll be glad to get you one. I do think articles of all the monsters (and maybe even the PCs in the original games -- might be useful for the ones that have special trade-only items) online might be kind of interesting. I'll also be willing to help out with them. Solis 06:35, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::We've got the Puchi 2.0 card uploaded. See her page. Just gotta make her card page. Oh and please scan Black Death and tell me how you got the card. I haven't been able to find pics of it. Also, Astro Prince isn't 3p2. It's 5p1. The promo card list is kinda out of order. As an added note, are you able to list which promo cards ya got? There might be some in there I might need pics of. Kulaguy 06:43, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :::I thought that I had all the promo cards except for 3p2 and the final 3 queens. I never knew they had 5th (Breakout) promos. But I have all up to 4p2 (excluding 3p2, of course). Or I at least think that I do. The only ones that I have that Decipher doesn't are "Puchi 2.0" and "Black Death." Solis 06:49, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Here's a more "complete" list than Decipher's. ::::http://www.tradecardsonline.com/im/selectCard/series340/goal ::::That's where I found out about the cards not on Decipher's list. I'll try emailing them and asking what 3p2 is. Kulaguy 06:59, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::: Don't forget about Astro Prince. I think it was a secret rare for Breakout. Should Astro Prince be listed as a Promo or a Secret Rare? Scratch that. It is already listed, but we still need images for the Promo cards. MirageAtoli 19:28, 18 August 2006 (UTC) category: .hack//Wiki